


Good Morning Sunshine

by pikestaff



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikestaff/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: Prompt fill for an anonymous requester - "early morning Rommath".  Everyone's favorite Grand Magister is up at the crack of dawn and is working way, way too hard.  Fortunately his friends care about his wellbeing.  Even if one of them is small and furry.





	

If there was one thing the Grand Magister could count on it was that his cat would wake him up at the same time every morning. It was impressive, really. Like gnomish clockwork. He was proud of her punctuality while simultaneously being slightly irritated that she didn't respect when he had been up extra late the night prior.

...which was every night, to be fair.

Lor'themar had told him he needed to take a break. "Take a vacation," the Regent Lord had said. "I hear Pandaria is lovely this time of year." It was a half-joke and he'd said it with that wry grin that Rommath hated to admit he was fond of. He'd smirked back. Pandaria was a place he was in no real rush to ever see again. He remembered, hazily, a time when he lived in Dalaran and taking a vacation meant returning to Quel'Thalas. It had truly been a shining and glorious land then; untouched by the taint of the Scourge and all the heartache it had brought. But that was a time long ago. So much had changed since then, and Silvermoon was his home now, not Dalaran, and he hoped it would stay that way indefinitely. His homeland needed him.

The cat meowed at him again. "I'm up," Rommath mumbled to her, and he pushed himself out of bed. A silk maroon robe was draped over a nearby plush chair and he drowsily tugged it on, the whole time being careful not to step on the little blue-gray cat that was now entwining herself around his legs. "What'll it be for you, then?" he asked. "Fish again, I suppose?" He crossed over to a desk and opened a drawer; inside was a pouch of dried trout. He shook some into a bowl and then conjured some fresh water into a second bowl. The cat mewed its thanks and then happily began to eat.

"You're spoiled, you know. More well-fed than I am." Rommath itched sleep out of an eye with one finger. It was early, so early. The sun wasn't even up yet. He could go back to bed for another hour...

...or, he could look into that breakthrough he'd had the night before.

He crossed over to his desk. Most of the work and bureaucracy he did for his country was done from his study, but his personal projects were done here at home, where he could access them easily (and then work well into the night). He seated himself. He was hungry, and his hair was sticking up every which way, but that could all wait. This was important.

Strewn across his desk were books and articles and papers and anything else he could find about botany and geology. Behind all of these were samples of earth taken from the Dead Scar in multiple little jars. He had been experimenting on these for a little while. Some of the samples were part of a control group, while others had had various magical incantations cast on them and others still were receiving alchemical treatments. Usually none of these yielded any results but last night, oh, _last night_ he'd had an idea and now he was eager to try. He rummaged around the clutter for a blank piece of paper and a quill and then scribbled out some alchemical formulas. The spark of an idea was electric in his brain. If he could finally, actually _solve_ this-- if he could redeem himself and all his mistakes by healing Quel'Thalas once and for all--

A meow. The little gray cat was at his legs again. Rommath ignored her and kept writing, but then she was on the desk, rubbing her head into Rommath's hand. He paused, caught off guard by the cat's sudden appearance. Normally she left the room after eating. Gently he scooped her up and placed her back down on the floor, then began writing again. But the cat was undeterred and she jumped back onto the desk seconds afterward, meowing insistently. Rommath blinked at her. "What do you want?" he asked softly. The cat replied by pressing her head into Rommath's palm, and the Grand Magister finally acquiesced and began to pet her. "You just want me to take a break. You're as bad as Lor'themar."

The cat purred.

Rommath yawned, his ears twitching a bit at the movement. He could almost hear Lor'themar's voice in his head, now, chiding him, telling him he'd do better work if he took better care of himself. Maybe it was true. But he was too impatient to test that. There was always something to be done, something he could be working on. But he wasn't as young as he used to be. And besides, he owed Lor'themar a favor or two.

"Alright. You win. If it will make you happy." Rommath wasn't quite sure if he was saying this to his cat or to Lor'themar, but the former was happy about the victory either way and climbed into the Grand Magister's lap where she curled up and fell asleep-- and Rommath did the same a moment later.

**Author's Note:**

> http://pikestaff.tumblr.com


End file.
